


Love me before it falls

by GirlNormanDixon



Series: Fall [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlNormanDixon/pseuds/GirlNormanDixon
Summary: Ele estava condenado a passar seus dias com aquela mulher que tanto desprezava, cujo qual fazia parte do maldito “quarteto de ouro”. Ele se irritava cada vez mais com as decisões tomadas e quanto mais aqueles malditos olhos verdes o irritava, mais cruel ele se dispunha a ser, porém, faria o que tinha que ser feito, mesmo que significasse ter que tolerar a presença de Larissa para não ir a Azkaban.Ela, no entanto, perdida, condenada a passar seus dias com Severus Snape, mesmo com sua inocência e mesmo que aquela punição sequer estivesse nas leis bruxas, e esconder tudo de seus amigos, seus dias a faziam apenas se perguntar cada vez mais o que o dono do tão delicioso perfume de ervas escondia dela. Será que era tudo tão simples quanto acontecia, ou havia algo por trás de seu destino?Voldemort quer o poder e Snape deve impedí-lo dentro do campo inimigo, e a convivência com sua nova esposa não tornava mais fácil, mas talvez pudesse dar um sentido maior a sua jornada.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Original Character(s), Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752886
Kudos: 5





	1. Condenada

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic tambem postada no Social Spirit e Wattpad

As leis bruxas eram muito mais estreitas do que as trouxas comuns, e Snape sabia disso mais do que ninguém. Ele sabia boa parte de tudo sobre as leis e consequências bruxas e muito mais, além disso, sabia que seu caso era desesperador. 

Era muito mais do que constrangedor estar sentado àquela sala grotesca, sendo observado por membros do ministério, incluindo o próprio ministro, ao passo que Dumbledore balbuciava em defesa de Snape, palavras cujo qual ele mesmo preferia não ouvir, poupar o pouco de dignidade que lhe restava.

_Sendo assim, devo esperar que a pena de Snape seja reduzida a algo mais compreensível. - Snape se forçou a ouvir, mesmo que ambas as opções fossem tão terríveis quanto a outra, e que aquilo ferisse terrivelmente seu ego Sonserino. Ele não fugiria de seu dever, jamais, entretanto nunca havia prometido a Dumbledore um bom humor ou uma cerimônia para suas decisões.

_É fato que um grande número dos aqui presente desejam sua condenação e anseiam por ela, Senhor Snape. -O ministro olhou Snape atentamente por de baixo dos óculos, com certa desaprovação e nojo em seus olhos. – Contudo, propus uma saída viável a seu defensor, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore caso a defesa se mostre satisfatoriamente suficiente. - Seus olhos corriam pelo papel a sua mão, verificando suas palavras. - Se assim optarem, concedo-a ao réu.

_Entendo, e isto já é o suficiente. -Dumbledore disse calmamente entrelaçando seus dedos a frente de seu corpo. - Dê-me o máximo de tempo que puder, sejamos cuidados.

_Não há muito o que lhe dar. - Ele conferiu seu documento. - Dois dias acredito que seja o suficiente. - O Ministro era sério, e então Snape trincou os dentes. Sabiam exatamente do que falavam, e a humilhação que estavam o propondo além do curto tempo lhe dado. Não havia imaginado tão pouco tempo para reunir o máximo de seu orgulho que pudesse.

Dumbledore deu dois tapinhas calmos nas costas de Snape, o sugerindo que levantasse e asim o homem fez, seguindo o senhor até a porta, em seguida parando no corredor negro, parados, sem quaisquer um próximo a eles.

Severus olhou Dumbledore com superioridade, cujo qual o olhava calmo como sempre o fazia. Era desagradável para o homem de vestes negras, porém o que poderia fazer? 

_Nao há outra saída. - O mais velho disse, ajeitando os óculos meia(lua nos olhos, então Severus respirou profundamente, tomando todo folego que seus pulmões conseguiam prender como se aquilo de alguma forma apagasse tudo o que havia acontecido a pouco.

_De certo não fora a melhor delas, mas se isto é o que pensa sua velha mente decrépito. - Ele murmurou irritado. - Isto não me passa nada além de humilhação que você, Dumbledore, me propôs. Certamente é pior do que propriamente a prisão de Azkanan. - Falou com os dentes serrado olhando o homem a sua frente. - Seria sensato pensar em saber se estou disposto a cumprir algo que va afetar tão drasticamente minha vida, não acha? - Sua ironia não falhava. 

_Ora Snape, sabe muito bem que não a nada pior que Azkaban. – Falou Dumbledore calmo. Nunca se afetava por tal arrogância de Snape. - Acima de tudo, sabe também que este é o único modo. -Dumbledore ergueu uma sobrancelha por alguns segundo analisando Severus atentamente. - Não lhe coloquei nesta situação. - Era o que o Lorde das Trevas queria, ele não poderia negar aquilo a ele. - Devo me encontrar com Remus e Sirius agora. - Disse Dumbledore, vendo o quão se fazia irritado o homem a sua frente. Aquilo não estava certo, e Snape arrependia cada vez mais das escolhas que havia tomado em sua vida. 

Apenas revirou osolhos e observou o homem se afastar por alguns segundos com sua carranca perfeita estampada em seu rosto. 

Dumbledore bateu a porta da casa de Sirius, pacientemente, observando o prédio a volta. Remus abriu a porta e seus olhos eram puras olheiras, e seu corpo demonstrava total cansaço, como se não houvesse dormido por vários dias.

_Oh, olá Dumbledore. -Comprimentou desanimadamente o senhor a porta, sem muita demora enquanto dava-lhe um singelo sorriso cansado sem sustentar seu olhar por muito tempo. 

_Quem é, Aluado? – Gritou Sirius de algum lugar, extremamente irritado e ignorante. Remus fechou os olhos fortemente, respirou fundo e os abriu novamente, fitando os olhos azuis de Dumbledore.

_Ninguém, almofadinhas. – Ele berrou de volta, irritadíssimo com aquilo. - Vamos, entre. Desculpe a arrogância como Sirius e eu estamos nos tratando. Estamos passando por alguns probleminhas. – Disse Remus, se sentando na poltrona, observando Dumbledore fazer o mesmo. - Então, o que devo a honra de sua visita, Professor?

_Bom, como deve saber, hoje foi a audiência de Snape, e as decisões, apesar de agradáveis, para a cabeça de Snape foi humilhante. -Ele fez uma pausa, sendo o mais natural possível. -Mas como ele não tem escolha, preciso de sua ajuda com a noiva para Snape, e ainda hoje, e certamente sei que estão ajudando dois jovens. –Dumbledore deu uma piscadela para ele e o rosto de Remus de descontraiu, e logo o cansaço deu lugar a um sorriso prazeroso em ajudar Dumbledore. -Lhe informarei sobre tudo.

O dia que se seguiu depois da audiência fora deveras calmo para Snape, em partes. Ele passara o dia quase que todo sentado em sua poltrona, lendo "As trevas em poções" de Marcy Muntonck porém sua calmaria se cessou ao ouvir o bater da porta. Snape fechou os olhos fortemente sabendo exatamente o que lhe esperava assim que abrisse aquela porta. 

_Entre. - Ele disse rispidamente, voltando a olhar o livro, fingindo lê-lo sem demonstrar quaisquer emoções sobre o que acontecia. 

As vestes de Dumbledore esvoaçantes passaram por Severus e logo em seguida se sentou a poltrona a sua frente, sério, e em menos de alguns segundos, o mais velho fez sinal para a porta e Snape sabia muito bem o que significava e o que viria a seguir e não o agradava nem um pouco.

Então a jovem passou pela porta e tinha os cabelos cacheados que ultrapassavam o meio de suas costas, olhos verdes folha seca, com a pele morena. Ela usava um tênis escrito e uma uma blusa de frio fina cinzenta. Era claramente roupas trouxas, mas ela não era trouxa. Ele sabia exatamente quem ela era, e o quanto isso o irritava. 

_Sei que já foram apresentados, pularei esta parte. A primeira parte da cerimonia é imediata e emprestarei minha casa na praia de Limoeiro para os dias que as Núpcias Bruxas se seguirem a segunda parte da cerimônia. - Dumbledore foi direto ao ponto. - Lhes darei uma hora para se conhecerem, e por favor Severus, trate Larissa bem, ao menos.- Disse Dumbledore se levantando e dando dois tapinhas em suas vestes. - Aparato aqui quando o tempo acabar. –Assim como ele, não queria perder tempo algum para concluir aquilo logo.

Dumbledore deu longos passos até passar pela porta de entrada daquela casa, se tornando a cada vez mais silenciosos até não ser mais ouvidos.

Severus ergueu a sobrancelha a olhando por breves segundos então em seguida levou o livro até a frente de seu rosto, ignorando a presença da jovem, que deu dois suspiros duros, frustrados. 

_Parece que somos noivos. - Ela disse um pouco amedrontada e Severus respirou profundamente tentando não ser tão arrogante como queria, mas para Severus uma fala daquelas merecia algum tipo de ignorância de sua parte.

_Isto é óbvio. –Murmurou irritado.- Dumbledore lhe avisou sobre minha "incrível capacidade de ser alguém frio, arrogante, ignorante e cruel", assim como notou durante os anos que lhe dei aula. – Disse voltando a ler seu livro, mas ela era insistente, o irritando. 

_Certamente eu...- Ela bufou, com muito medo, e desanimadamente timida. - Eu não o conheço mais do que como um professor não é o que eu esperava. Eu... - Ela precisa não saber o que fazer. Severus trincou seus dentes, mas se conteve em dar alguma resposta que a faria sair correndo dali agora chorando então apenas abaixou seu livro, o fechando e colocando no braço da poltrona que se encontrava. Ela parecia tentar criar alguma coragem, mas seus olhos denunciavam seu nojo por ser forçada a se casar com o homem.

_Pelo visto desaprendeu a falar.- Snape riu mais irritado que antes e ela hesitou ao abrir a boca pela milésima vez e ele apenas permaneceu encarando-a. 

_Sobre este casamento... O senhor...

_Este casamento? -Riu ironicamente mais uma vez, a interrompendo. Claramente tinha alguma duvida sobre o que ele pensava sobre aquele casamento. - Me surpreendo com a pouca capacidade de seu cérebro. Acha mesmo que me agrada esse casamento? -Ela se encolheu um pouco sobre a poltrona enquanto Snape sorriu brevemente.

_Era isso ou Azkaban. - Ela sussurrou quase inaudível olhando suas próprias mãos.

_Preferiria mil vezes ir para Azkaban do que casar, se tivesse alguma escolha, e não lhe escolheria se tivesse esse pudesse, tenha certeza disto. - Disse arrogantemente sustentando o olhar a ela, mesmo que ela olhasse para baixo. Não precisava olha-la para se deleitar com o que ela sentia ao ouvir tais palavras, mas era uma imagem inesquecível. 

_Preciso que se case comigo, não quero ir a Azkaban. - Ela disse com a voz trêmula, porém firme.- Iremos pra lá se este casamento não se realizar. -As palavras cortaram a sala enquanto Severus erguia a sobrancelha mais uma vez com seu sorriso ácido estampado em seus lábios. 

_É por que uma garota tão bondosa e educada- Disse mais irônico do que se lembrava jamais ter sido. - foi condenada a casar-se comigo ou ir pra Azkaban? - Perguntoi, mas não queria realmente saber, e nem esperava que ela o respondesse. 

_Não precisa saber. - Ela disse mas a vacilou a firmeza no ultimo instante, talvez lembrando-se com quem falava ouvindo a risada rouca rouco sem olha-la.

_Ora, "querida", muita coisa daqui a poucos dias realmente me fara respeito, e muito mais que isso.- Ela ajustou encolhida o sofá fazendo as palavras "Posso fazer uma pergunta?" ecoar insatisfatoriamente por minha sala, ainda com o tom de medo e eu bufei irrirado.

_Como será realizado o casamento? - Perguntou e Severus a olhou por alguns segundos antes de entrelaçar seus dedos a frente de aeu corpo. Ela parecia temer o que o homem poderia fazer ou dizer a ela porém permaneceu ali, aguardando. 

_Pouco diferente da maioria. Escolheremos alguem de confiança. Acredito que Dumbledore queira realizar já a primeira parte onde estaremos presos a este casamento para o ministerio, sobre a magia. A segunda parte deve ocorrer daqui alguns dias da cerimônia onde entrelaçaremos nossas almas. Por fim viajaremos por dois dias a algum lugar. -Falou e aquela ultima frase pareceu a perturbar, mas não deu-lhe tempo para se aprofundar em seu assombro pois um "Ploc" foi ouvido e Dumbledore abriu a porta adentrando a sala e parou entre nós, olhando para a garota.

_Devem decidir quem realizaráo casamento. –A voz de Dumbledore ecoou irritando um pouco Severus, enquanto olhava ambos, sem sequer lhes comprimentar mais uma vez.

_ Certamente é você, Dumbledore. -Severus falou duro, como um murmúrio. Não gostava de admitir aquilo, mas as circunstâncias não permitiam mentiras.

_Confio em você perfeitamente Professor Dumbledore. -Ela disse, fitando o chão desconfortável. Definitivamente não encontraria ninguém em comum que confiaria junto a Snape.

_Então devemos fazer esta parte agora. - Dumbledore disse, sacando a varinha e ela lembrou-se que Snape havia deduzido aquilo. -Levante-se, por favor. - Pediu a ela, os olhando por cima de seus óculos meia-lua, calmo enquanto eleles se levantavam relutantes. Sabia que era subto, porém necessita que o fizesse mais rápido. - Dêem as mãos.

Aquilo a incomodou e a deixou preensiva, porém Snape apenas se limitou a olhá-la superior e esticar a mão. Então ela agarrou cautelosamente e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos compridos de Snape. Eles olharam para Dumbledore que segurava a varinha então murmurou algo e uma linha azul, quase transparente voou de sua varinha até as mãos entrelaçadas, se movendo sobre a pele de ambos, encontrando as duas pontas e se fechando, mas ainda se movendo.

_Através desta, se comprometem com este casamento, para com o conhecimento do ministério que estão verdadeiramente dispostos a finalizá-lo sob severas punições por esta magia. - Dumbledore disse e então ela sentiu seu peito doer sobre aquelas palavras.

A corda azulada se partiu novamente e se enterrou dentro do pulso de Snape e em seguida o de Larissa. Parecia sugar algo de ambos e então Dumbledore sorriu, dizendo calmamente "Está feito."

_Amanhã voltarão os dois a Hogwarts. -Disse Dumbledore os olhando com aquele olhar de ternura que apenas ele poderia dar-lhes tão confortavelmente.

_Voltaremos? – Snape indagou irritado olhando o senhor mais velho com os olhos cerrados.

_Não se preocupe. Sua imagem não se abalará por chegar no mesmo dia em que ela. -Dumbledore se levantou sem dar a ninguém a chance de dizer algo. Larissa o acompanhou até a porta, feliz por não ser obrigada a dividir mais seu tempo com Snape naquele dia.


	2. Masmorras

Ela adentrou à escola junto a Dumbledore já com o vestes bruxas, segurando um pote de sorvete inderretível. Ela observou as paredes. Fazia mais de um mês que não vinha ali. Respirou aquele ar completamente mágico, sentindo o quanto era bom estar de volta. Ela andou rapidamente em direção as escadas, contente por poder ver Hermione, Harry e Rony novamente.   
_Senhorita, creio que não vá ficar no dormitório feminino nessa semana. -Ela ouviu Dumbledore dizer em algum lugar as suas costas. Ela virou para olha-lo. Ele examinava atentamente o pote de sorvete inderretivel.   
_Mas professor, se não ficar no dormitório feminino, onde irei ficar? - Perguntou curiosa e espantada. 

Larissa mantinha uma cara emburrada enquanto descia os últimos degraus. Ela observou as masmorras geladas e escuras dando um suspirou e se deixou ir atrás de Dumbledore. Ele parou a porta e a olhou atentamente. Aquilo so podia ser um pesadelo.

Ela ja obtinha a maioridade, havia atrasado dois malditos anos para entrar em Hogwarts, então compreendia bem o que fazia, ja era legalmente responsável por seus próprios atos, mas a verdade era que não queria fazer aquilo. Ela apenas precisava faze-lo.  
_Chegue mais próximo, querida. -Ela respirou profundamente e se aproximou de Dumbledore, que ergueu a varinha e a sacudiu em cima dos cabelos castanhos da menina e sussurrou algo como "Liberus" e faíscas vermelhas desceram pelo corpo da menina. Dumbledore sorriu e levou a mão a porta e girou a maçaneta a abrindo. Ele adentrou a porta e deixou a menina do lado de fora sem saber se entrava ou esperava um convite formal.  
_Que bom que está aqui, Alvo. Quero que me de uma explicação plausível sobre o porquê tem um malão escrito "Larissa" nos meus aposentos. -Ela ouviu Snape dizer arrogantemente seguido de passos brutos e fortes. A jovem suspirou e, dando-se por vencida, passou pela porta avistando Snape a frente de uma mesa no que parecia ser um laboratório. A pouco menos de um metro se via Dumbledore, parado descontraidamente.  
_ O que ela esta fazendo aqui?- Disse Snape, mas seu olhar dizia claramente que já sabia o que Dumbledore planejava. Ela se aproximou mais de Dumbledore, receosa, sem direcionar o olhar para Snape. -Dumbledore, ela não vai ficar aqui. Você não têm o direito! - Disse Snape raivoso, avançando um pouco na direção do senhor  
_Severus, acalme-se. -Disse Dumbledore com serenidade, sem ao menos se assustar com a ação do Professor, ao contrário de Larissa, que agarrou com a mão esquerda as vestes do diretor.  
_Me acalmar? Você quer enfiar uma criança nos meus aposentos! Vou me acalmar quando ela e aquele malão nojento estiverem bem longe daqui. Não quero nenhuma Grifinoria que mal saiu das fraldas impregnando meu único espaço privado nessa maldita escola. - Parecia que as palavras simplesmente saiam da boca dele, como se a arrogância dele fosse tão afiada que já era automática.   
_Severus, veja, depois que a segunda parte estiver concluída, vocês serão obrigados a dividir o mesmo ambiente, então creio que seja melhor irem se acostumando antes das Núpcias Bruxas.- disse Dumbledore calmamente. –E deve saber que é mais seguro permanecerem mais tempo dividindo o mesmo espaço. -As feições de Snape pareciam ter se descontraído um pouco, apesar de ainda parecer descontente. Ele se sentou observando arrogantemente Dumbledore que permanecia parado.  
_Então? - Snape sibilou entre dentes, com o olhar faiscante de raiva. Dumbledore sorriu e acenou com cabeça, dando as costas e saindo. Larissa queria grita-lo, pedir-lhe alguma explicação melhor do que um simples "nos aposentos de Snape", ou simplesmente uma palavra de consolo como "Boa sorte", "Vai ficar tudo bem" ou até mesmo um "Se fudeu" era bem vindo, apesar de saber muito bem que Dumbledore nunca seria capaz de tal grosseria, mas desejava desesperadamente que ele lhe dirigisse a palavra antes de a deixar ali. Ela estava parada como uma presa, e seu predador se aproximavam irritado. Ela prendeu a respiração, com medo do homem a sua frente. Não queria estar ali, e sabia bem que era um absurdo ser obrigada a dividir os aposentos com Snape  
_Já que passará a “morar” aqui, tenho algumas regras a lhe impor. Espero que renuncie, pelo menos quando se diz respeito aos meus aposentos e a nosso casamento, a incrível necessidade Grifinoria de quebrar regras. -Ele disse com um sorrio amargo nos lábios. - Não quero que chegue aqui depois de meia-noite. Não mexa em meus ingredientes e poções a não ser que eu mande ou que seja extremamente necessário, e isso não incluí ajudar a necessidade insaciável do seu amigo Potter de quebrar regras, aparecer e ou somente por fazer. - Ele disse ainda com aquele sorriso impertinente estampado.- Os únicos elfos que podem entrar aqui e Clary, e, raramente, Dobby. Não quero que traga nenhum amiguinho seu aqui, e por último, você é minha esposa, e apesar de não gostar disso, é minha , então não quero você agarrada com nenhum garoto as escondidas. Entendeu?  
_Mais alguma coisa, Professor? -Ela perguntou com um pouco de ironia na voz, mas se conteve muito mais do que rápido.   
_Não, Srta. Bonnes. Por enquanto é só. –As palavras foram mais ignorante que antes.  
“Por em quanto é só? Surpreende-me que tenha algum tipo de educação nessa carranca de ódio.” –Os pensamentos de Larissa foram interrompidos por Dumbledore.  
_Com licença Severus, eu queria que a Sta.Bonnes me acompanhasse. - Disse Dumbledore parado a porta.  
_A quanto tempo esta ai, seu velho caquético? - Perguntou Snape o fitando raivoso.  
_Ah, não se preocupe, não sai em momento algum. Estava a espera que terminasse a declaração de posse "... então não quero você agarrada com nenhum garoto as escondidas por ai."- Ele disse sem se importar com o rosto vermelho e raivoso de Snape. – A Srta.Bonnes, se não se importa.- Dumbledore disse esticando o braço para a garota, que o agarrou sem pensar duas vezes, os entrelaçando. -Até mais, Severus. -Falou Dumbledore sem esperar resposta, saindo da sala.

_Feijãozinho de limão. -Dumbledore disse para a gárgula, que abriu espaço revelando vários degraus, a qual Dumbledore subiu acompanhado de Larissa. Chegando ao corredor entraram na sala de Dumbledore. Larissa observou uma cadeira ocupada por uma garota de cabelos lisos e castanhos, com uma mecha tingida de amarelo. Seus olhos eram castanhos intensos, e parecia ser baixa. Se sentava de lado naquela cadeira e usava calça jeans preta, rasgada na joelho e uma blusa vermelha colada e seus pés eram cobertos por uma bota negra. Ela ergueu o olhar e encarou Larissa sem emoção.  
_Srta.Bonnes, eu gostaria que você mostrasse o castelo a nossa nova aluna da Grifinoria. -Disse Dumbledore, mas Larissa não compreendeu porque ele queria que exatamente ela mostrasse o castelo para a moça. - Creio que seja de seu interesse mostrar o castelo para a Srta.Lestrange.   
"Lestrange? Então quer dizer que ela é... Filha de quem?!"- Ela encarava fixamente à garota, quando notou sua falta de educação e balançou a cabeça, e olhou para Dumbledore, assentindo.  
_Srta.Lestrange, acompanhe a Srta.Bonnes, ela irá fazer um tour pela escola com você. -Falou Dumbledore se direcionando a sua cadeira Larissa respirou profundamente sentindo seus pulmões doerem levemente.

Elas desceram o último degrau da escada protegida pela gárgula. Larissa olhou para os lados, imaginando por onde começar.  
_Vamos começar de fora pra dentro? Acho que é mais facil.- Larissa perguntou baixo, sem olha-la.  
_É, pode ser. –Ela disse sem ânimo. Larissa encolheu os ombros se virando em direção aos grandes portões que davam passagem aos jardins.   
_Então, como se chama? -Larissa perguntou olhando a sua volta, vendo que estava extremamente vazio. A última aula do dia devia estar ocorrendo agora.  
_Julia. Julia Lestrange. -A garota ergueu um pouco a cabeça e examinou Larissa.   
_ Hum... -Larissa sorriu meio constrangida.- E...  
_Sim, se é o que quer saber, sim, sou filha da Bellatrix.- Ela disse um pouco rápido e incomodada, cruzando os braços.  
_Bom -Larissa empurrou o grande portão e dando uma risada curta - Ia perguntar porque chegou em Hogwarts no meio do ano, e, creio eu, que você não esta no primeiro ano nem de longe.


	3. Lestrange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma nova aluna Lestrange vem estudar em Hogwarts.

-Ah... Desculpe. -Julia olhou para baixo envergonhada. -Eu não gosto nem um pouco da minha mãe. Eu fugi dela. Eu estudava em Durmstrang, então Sirius me ajudou a vir pra cá, as escondidas de minha mãe. - Julia disse. -Ele achou um lugar legal pra mim. Você conhece Sirius, não? Dumbledore me explicou que você é amiga do Potter.  
_Espera. -Larissa parou um pouco.- Ajudou?- Ela disse mais para si mesma do que para Julia, surpresa com o que Sirius Havia feito. O homem devia ter contado a alguém, ou a ela, já que lhe ajudara também. -Sim conheço muito bem.- Ela voltou a andar, pensando se ela, ou Harry, haviam deixado algo escapar.- Esses são os jardins. – Falou sem prestar real atenção. - Ali, vê o lago? É o Lago Negro... Não entre, a Lula costuma não gostar de novos visitantes.

A noite já caia sobre Hogwarts, e Larissa já havia mostrado o básico de Hogwarts para Julia. Seguiam até a torre da Grifinória, conversando muito baixo sobre a diferença das matérias de Durmstrang para Hogwarts. Elas pararam em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda, que as olhou curiosa.  
_ Bom, a senha do retrato só deve ser repassada a membros da Grifinória. A localização, como a senha, tem que ser guardada com extrema segurança- ela se virou para a mulher gorda.  
_A senha, por favor.- o retrato pediu.  
_Dragão bailarino.- Larissa disse, ouvindo Julia rir muito baixo, enquanto o buraco era revelado. Assim que a passagem fora aberta totalmente, ambas passaram. Elas subiram até chegarem a sala comunal. Larissa olhou para os lados, procurando algum sinal do trio. - Professor Dumbledore já deve ter mandado suas coisas para o dormitório. - Larissa continuava olhando para os lados.- Neville, onde estão? Digo, Harry, Ron e Hermione? -Neville levantou seu olhar de "Herbologia, o lado perigoso" de Mathilda Evenis, estranhando a voz que lhe chamava.  
_Eles já desceram para o Jantar. Quando foi que você chegou? - Neville disse surpreso, olhando de cima a baixo.  
_Hoje. Olha, não posso falar agora. - Larissa disse se virando para Julia. - Depois conhecerá o dormitório. Estou um pouco apressada para poder vê-los, se não se importa. –A ansiedade crescia mais dentro de si, com tantos dias longe de seus amigos. A cada momento que passava, imaginar-se próximo a eles novamente, lhe causava um insuportável frio na barriga.

Desceram até o salão principal, sem demora ao passar por toda a extensão dos corredores. Larissa esticou o pescoço passando o olhar por toda a mesa da Grifinória, procurando os três conhecidos. Harry se sentava quase que na ponta oposta da mesa. Ron se sentava ao lado direito e a frente estava Hermione, que parecia passar uma severa bronca em Rony.  
Larissa olhou para Julia e sinalizou com a cabeça para que a seguisse, e se pois a andar em direção a Harry. Quanto mais chegava perto mais apressava-se, sentindo que talvez, por algum motivo, não conseguisse alcança-los, que talvez seus passos a levassem para mais longe, ao invés de a aproximar mas dos amigos, a fazendo acreditar ter passado vinte minutos ao chegar próximo a Harry e Rony.  
_Rony!!- Ela se jogou as costas do ruivo, com um braço de cada lado do corpo do jovem e a cabeça ao ombro esquerdo do amigo. Seu nervosismo se transformou em uma energia forte que percorreu seu corpo  
_Larissa!-Hermione exclamou surpresa a olhando sem se mover.  
_Ei! Larissa?- Rony disse com a voz assustada, derrubando sua colher de purê a mesa. –Chegou? Oh, que alívio! –Rony exclamou, tentando virar o rosto, mas o barulho do banco arrastando levemente invadiu o ouvido de Larissa. Ela ergueu a cabeça e avistou Harry de pé, perplexo e sem deixar de notar alguns alunos atrás de Harry que reclamavam de ser ligeiramente empurrados por sua reação brusca.  
_Você... Conseguiu? -Ele perguntou abobalhado. -Quer dizer... Você não...  
_Não, Harry. Não fui condenado a Azkaban. - Ela disse.- Harry ,Sirius e Remus voltaram para a escola, e devo admitir...foram ótimos Advogados. -Harry olhou rápido para a mesa dos professores, mas não o viu. Ele olhou novamente pra Larissa e novamente para a mesa. A porta se abriu e um homem de cabelos volumosos, longos e castanhos atravessou à mesa, seguido de Remus, que se sentou a ponta. Sirius se sentou ao lado de Minerva e Sprout e vagou o olhar pela mesa da Grifinória fixando em Harry e os cabelos cacheados de Larissa, e Harry sorriu feliz que seu padrinho e Remus tivessem realmente conseguido. Harry abraçou forte Larissa em um impulso momentâneo, feliz que mais ninguém fosse mandado a Azkaban.   
_O Morcegão não parece nada feliz com a volta de Sirius.- Comentou Rony. –Afinal, fiquei sabendo que ele saiu todos os dias depois das aulas... Não estava dormindo em Hogwarts. Dumbledore afirma que era a trabalho da O.F., mas sinceramente? Aposto que queria envolver Sirius e Remus a isso.  
Larissa se soltou de Harry, e se virou, notando que Severus mantinha seu olhar a eles, irritado, mas o desviou, depositando sua irritação agora a conversa que Sirius mantinha com Sprout.   
Ela prendeu a respiração. Estava casada com ele e acabara de abraçar Rony e Harry a sua frente. Ela desviou o olhar, tentando encontrar alguma desculpa, e o fixou em Julia. Havia esquecido que ela estava ali, parada analisando suas vestes Grifinórias.  
_Ah... Hermione, Rony... Harry. Esta e Julia. –Larissa disse, esfregando as mãos em nervosismo.- Julia Lestrange. -Falou mostrando a garota de pé atrás de Harry, que se virou e encarou Julia, com uma careta indecifrável .  
_Les-Lestrange?- Harry perguntou com um pouco em um tom de voz diferente.   
_Julia Lestrange, filha de Bellatrix Lestrange, vim de Durmstrang. - Julia simplificou, já ficando incomodada com aquilo.   
_Ótimo pra você. - Harry disse com arrogância, se virando para Larissa.- Não quero ela perto de mim.- Falou curto e grosso, sem se importar se ela escutaria ou não.  
_Harry!- Hermione exclamou o repreendendo, fuzilando o amigo com o olhar  
_O que? -Harry perguntou no mesmo tom. - Não espera que eu me torne amigo de uma Lestrange?! Ou pior, filha daquela vadia que tentou matar Sirius, não é?   
_Harry, isso não significa que ela seja igual a mãe dela!- Hermione disse firme, balançando a mão direita no ar.   
_É, Harry. Da uma chance pra ela. -Ron disse com a boca lotada de purê, sem olha-los. Harry se sentou bruscamente a mesa, sem direcionar o olhar a ninguém, fitando suas próprias mãos.   
_Não quero ela como minha amiga, mas eu não posso limitar as suas amizades, só não digam que não avisei.  
_Não é nada pessoal. -Hermione bufou.- Ignore Harry, as vezes ele esquece que Dumbledore nunca deixaria alguém de ma fé em Hogwarts. –Ela disse olhando a jovem.  
_Deixou o Malfoy entrar, porque seria diferente com ela? Sem contar Snape. - Harry ironizou, enfiando a colher no prato cheio de sopa. –Não que não confie em Dumbledore, mas ele também pode errar. –Larissa ouviu o que Harry disse, e se sentou entre Harry e Ron e observou Julia contorna a mesa e se sentar ao lado de Hermione, totalmente a vontade, ignorando os cochichos e olhares dos alunos de todas as mesas. Larissa esticou a mão e puxou um prato para perto de si, mas não o comeu, ficou olhando para frente desconfortável. Estavam sentindo o olhar de Snape as suas costas novamente e sabia a intensidade de de sua irritação.  
_...foi, Larissa? - Harry perguntou, a trazendo de volta.  
_O que? -Ela perguntou confusa.   
_Como foi?- Ron explicou. –Sabe... Aquilo.   
_AH... Bem... Mas prometo, depois explicarei direito a vocês. O importante é que estou bem-Larissa disse finalmente sentindo o olhar de Snape se desviar.  
_É, eu também não gostaria de expor minha vida pessoal na frente de uma Lestrange. - Harry murmurou baixo, e parecia acreditar mesmo que não seria ouvido.  
_Harry, para com isso!- Hermione disse já irritada, cerrando os olhos para ele. – No mínimo, seja educado.   
_Tudo bem, Hermione.- Julia disse. -Ele não me conhece, eu não quero o conhecer.  
_Como se já não o conhecesse. - Riu Rony.- Se não fosse a arrogância dele acho que ja tinha pedido autógrafo.  
_ Autografo? - Julia ergueu a sobrancelha. –Ele não é ninguém especial para mim. É um menino qualquer com uma incrível falta de educação.   
_Ora...- Disse Rony estranhando a conclusão, olhando Harry que não demonstrou emoção alguma ao ouvir aquilo, simplesmente continuou a tomar sua sopa, ainda sem olhar ninguém mais, murmurando apenas “Não me convence, Lestrange.


	4. Aposentos

Eles andavam pelo corredor, piando alegremente. Harry vinha em uma ponta e Julia, em outra. Eles não identificam e nem olhavam, apesar de Harry, ou outro algo ruim sobre todos os Lestrange.   
_... mas dentre todas as matérias, um mais fascinante é a vida ... Ah. -Hermione se perdeu em suas palavras, calculando entre suas preferidas, qual ganharia ou troféu.   
Merlin! -Rony disse admirado. -Hermione Granger não sabe a resposta para uma pergunta? Vai haver uma infestação de Diabretes em Hogwarts! - Seu sorriso aumentou, olhando com euforia para outros, que riram baixo.  
_Não seja tolo, Rony- Disse Hermione ou censura ainda olhando para frente, ignorando a risada dos outros, mesmo que sorrisse. -Só que chegue a conclusão de todas as matérias, com exceção de edições especiais ou respeito igual a qualquer aluno, mesmo que não seja de todas.- Faça um silêncio entre eles. Larissa olhava para baixo como Harry e Hermione.   
_Você não nos contou até agora sobre a audiência. - Rony disse em um sussurro alto, cortando ou silêncio momentaneamente.   
_Sírius! - A Voz de Julia invadiu os ouvidos de quatro, fazendo olhar ou olhar até o homem parado à frente deles, com um sorriso galanteador e a juba ouvida penteada. Julia avançou um pouco para o próximo Sirius, mas parou alguns metros do homem.  
_Julia! Como vai? Está bem em Hogwarts? –Sua voz macia e mácula cortou os ouvidos dos jovens.   
_Sírius! - Larissa disse alto e um pouco zangado, cerrando os olhos para ele. - Você não acha que vai me contar como as coisas ?! –Ela disse baixo, muito próximo a ele, para mais ninguém. –Você estava dividido em mim, ajuda e ela não falou? Você tem noção de que você tirou ela do Bellatrix Lestrange?   
_Esta com raiva? - Perguntou divertidamente, a olhar seus olhos verdes. Larissa respirou fundo fechando os olhos.  
_Com raiva? Não. - Harry fez parte da conversa, torcendo o nariz, Olhando-o descontente. - você sabia que havia sido ele, Larissa? - Ele não aguardou resposta. –Ela e filha da Bellatrix. Ela não vai ficar nada contente com você, Sirius. -Harry Falou um pouco ao ouvir o nome. –Como conheceu?   
_Julia? Ela me procurou quando finalmente criou coragem para fugir da mãe dela. - Sirius disse rouco .- Ela se parece comigo quando tinha a idade dela. Viemos de famílias com mania de Sangue-Puro. Afrontava a mãe, e por fim fugimos de casa. Enfim, eu ajudei a "fugir" da mãe maluca. Coloquei em Hogwarts e com o Sigilo Ministerial ela vai bloquear a segurança de uma família bruxa de confiança.   
_Você ... Ajudou uma Lestrange? - Harry perguntou baixo, um pouco enojado.  
_É claro que sim Harry. Há uma diferença muito significativa entre ela e Bellatrix. - Sirius disse curioso, desfazendo seu cenário de felicidade. - Porque ou espanto, Harry?   
_Porque, Sirius- interrompeu Hermione - ele está agindo com grande preconceito desnecessário com Julia. - Hermione disse com desaprovação. Harry apareceu para baixo, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.  
_Harry, você deve saber ou não importar quem é quem é filho ou quem é criado, somos nós que decidimos como vamos ser.- Sirius disse descabelando ou afilhado. - Não despreze só porque é uma Lestrange. Deve tirar suas conclusões conforme um conhecimento, ai sim, decidir se ela merece ou não seu respeito. - Ele entortou o corpo. -Bom, agora vou indo. E Larissa ... Se cuide.- Ele disse voltando a caminhar. - É um pouco ... hum ... Urgente.   
_Me desculpe. -Harry murmurou irritado, ainda não muito convencido, mas aparentemente compensou ou que Sirius estava aqui.   
_Tudo bem. - A jovem disse sem animação, suspirou.  
_ Larissa você não contou ... –Começou Rony, calmamente. Larissa passou o braço pelo pescoço de Rony e Hermione, processando rapidamente ou o que diria para eles, olhando para baixo ainda sem sucesso, no entanto, tentando evitar desesperadamente.   
_Bonnes.-A voz de Snape ecoou por todo o corredor com um pouco de altura, como um juiz se dirige ao réu e Harry viu uma direção de onde vinha a voz e viu Snape encarando firme Larissa, agora afastada de Hermione e Rony. -Detenção, agora.   
_O que pensa que está fazendo, Professor Snape? - Harry perguntou rápido, indignado com a arrogância de Snape, tão rapidamente a ela. Ela chegou tão pouco tempo, era improvável que Snape tivesse algum motivo real para infligir uma punição tão rapidamente.  
_Meus assuntos, Potter. - Snape sibilou, olhando superiormente para ele, ou olhando para cima, e os dentes serrados como sempre são usados com frequência, como em qualquer momento nos pontos de conexão ou também com uma detecção de puro prazer de sofrer.   
_ Professor Snape, você não tem o direito ... -Hermione começou, olhando o professor com recepção.   
_Tudo bem, Hermione.- Larissa murmurou. –Ele ira me acompanhar até uma sala de Dumbledore. - Larissa sussurrou. –Creio que logo após cumprimos a retenção. - Ela criou o professor, um pouco receosa.  
_Claro, Srta.Bonns, detenção de espera. - Ele disse duramente, entredentes e visivelmente raivoso. –De Boa noite aos seus amiguinhos incompetentes. - Ele disse sarcasticamente, esperando que realmente ou fizesse. Larissa fez os olhos para Snape e sentiu seu braço ficar livre. Ela virou-se para os amigos que participam mais do que confundem e suspiram.   
_Boa noite para vocês. Dumbledore me apresentou meu novo quarto, os pedidos médicos. - Ela disse rápido e cauteloso, sentindo Snape nas mãos de si.- Hermione, poderia mostrar o dormitório de Julia? Obrigada. - Ela concluiu, virando para Snape, que virou brutalmente e seguiu pelos corredores, irritou-se ao saber ou ao aguardar a seguir.

Snape adentrou seus aposentos, seguido de Larissa cautelosa. Ele parou de costas, e o mesmo fez Larissa, exibindo o tecido preto e pesado de suas vestes, como esta forma pode descobrir ou descobrir uma senha na mente do professor de poções, que foi odiado por tanto tempo.   
_Talvez seja um pouco mais para você, mas quem foi decidido por Dumbledore é esse segredo ou o mínimo possível, portanto, tenha certeza de que Potter e seus amigos não serão espalhados por toda Hogwarts na nossa "Bela história de amor". - Snape ironizou amargamente, ainda de costas para ela, então Larissa abriu a boca, mas voltou a escapar de um único "Professor ...". A respiração de Snape foi profunda e controladora, pensando profundamente sobre isso. - Espero que isso seja aberto ao público quando não formos mais aluna e professor.  
_Na verdade, eu não sei se eles podem contar, de qualquer forma. Não agora.- Ela murmurou baixo, ainda recebeu, dando um passo para trás. Snape respire fundo, e como vibrações incomodadas atravessam o local, batendo forte em Larissa. Snape estava severamente irritado com aquilo, então ele virou, dando passos para perto de Larissa, ameaçadoramente, parando no meio do metrô de distância. O rosto de Snape ainda é uma expressão de raiva.  
_Não espere nada de mim, uma única coisa que terá a certeza de que não vai dar meus votos de fidelidade quando tudo isso se tornar real. - Sussurrou Snape como sopra toda sua raiva e discordância entre os dentes. - Talvez isso se torne um pesadelo, e faça-o desejar ter ido para Azkaban, por exemplo, estar preso, deixe-o em sua mente; Não espere flores e qualquer tentativa de mima-lá, isso não acontece. -Ele virou-se imponente e caminhou de volta à sua mesa, se sentindo com veemência, levando uma mão com uma pena e lendo alguns pergaminhos à sua frente, e ela permaneceu ali parada, observando o chão, constrangida e com medo. Ela nunca esperou mais de Snape, por que ouve aquelas mensagens rudes, tão próximo, e sabre que a partir de agora estava sozinha, morando junto a Snape a causava arrepios de medo.  
_Então ... Onde estão minhas coisas? - Ela finalmente perguntou, sentindo-se a esperar uma resposta tão terrível quanto outras.   
_Nos meus aposentos. -Ele disse, virando a cabeça para a porta à esquerda, e voltando a olhar-la com desgosto.   
_Posso? - Ela perguntou com uma voz trêmula, mantendo a maior distância possível do professor, que riu.   
_Ora veja, não sabia que tinha algum tipo de educação. Isso é realmente uma surpresa. -Ele ironizou e seus olhos negros brilharam com a ironia. –A vontade. Não toque em nada que não seja sua pessoa.

**Larissa do Pov**

_ Ora veja, não sabia que tinha algum tipo de educação. Isso é realmente uma surpresa. -Ele ironizou com os olhos brilhando tão fosco que parecia ser realmente real. - A vontade. Não toque em nada que não seja sua pessoa.- Falou em mim com sua ignorância habitual. Assento com cabeça e caminhei calma e lentamente até uma porta, apesar do meu insistente medo. Abri as portas, e me vi em um quarto escuro. Adentrei-o, e após minha passagem pela porta, algumas velas se acenderam. Era um quarto com paredes de pedra acinzentada. Havia uma estante com vários e vários livros e outra menor réplica de poções. Uma cama de aparência muito confortável, com o lençol roxo escuro. O teto era encantador como o teto do grande salão. Havia pontas de árvores e um céu estrelado.  
Havia algo muito bonito na parede. Eram duas portas de madeira, selecione com desenhos ondulados. Uma porta estava presa na parede, mas era claramente um guarda-roupas. Em outra parede havia outra porta, mas era comum, que acreditava ser uma suíte. Me surpreendi, nunca imaginei que os itens de Severus Snape não tivessem nada, eu repito, nada verde que represente uma Sonserina, ou algo obscuro e assustador.   
Caminhei até o guarda roupas e abri. Era enorme. Vi minhas roupas de um lado e outras roupas negras pertencentes a Snape. Apanhei um roupão e fechei o guarda-roupas e me direcionei até uma suíte.


	5. Verdade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ela decide que não pode manter o segredo só pra si por muito mais tempo.

_**POV’s Narradora**_.

Coberta com um longo roupão, ela parou a porta observando o professor, que cobria seu rosto com um antigo Profeta diário. Parecia procurar algo importante em suas páginas, realmente concentrado, sem demonstrar qualquer expressão.

Ela pigarreou educadamente, vendo os olhos negros de Snape a fitar sem demonstrar alguma mudança em sua expressão, ou ao menos parecer curioso, e era isso o que mais trazia a Larissa uma sensação terrível. Severus não se importava, e não, fazia questão de tentar.

_Professor, onde irei dormir?- Ela perguntou já imaginando o quão horrível seria dormir naquele sofá, e como acordaria dolorida na manhã seguinte, tanto quanto estaria cansada e indisposta. Não era um sofá duro, ou ruim, mas era estreito para passar a noite, se não, todas as suas noites daquele dia em diante.

_Em minha cama. Arrumarei um lugar para dormir. –Falou grosseiramente, voltando a olhar o profeta. Ela pensou várias vezes em questiona-lo, mas Snape parecia inflexível simplesmente com o modo que havia dito tais palavras, e com o duro olhar. Ela recolheu a mão, se sentindo com fome, mas simplesmente se virou e voltou para os aposentos de Snape, inquieta.

O sol brilhava fraco, apesar de não ser visto por Larissa, que dormia tranquilamente na cama. Um estampido ecoou para dentro dos aposentos, vindo do laboratório, e ela acordou. Esfregou levemente os olhos, ainda vestida com o roupão, se sentando na beira da cama, sentindo-se estranha por estar ali, em tal lugar.

A porta abriu vagamente, e por instinto, ela se cobriu mais com o roupão, mesmo que não houvesse mais onde se cobrir. Ela encarava o alto, a espera da figura branca com vestes negras, mas à medida que a porta abria, seu olhar ia descendo ate um pequeno elfo, que trazia consigo uma bandeja com um maravilhoso cheiro de Ovos mexidos e Bacon. Ela ergueu o olhar para ver a bandeja melhor, e reparou nos ovos, Bacon, suco que aparentava ter o sabor de morango e algumas torradas caseiras.

_É pra senhorita... Senhora... Hum... É pra você. Clary trouxe pra você comer antes de sair. – O elfo escorregou a bandeja para o criado mudo e arrastou-se para a porta.

_Obrigado por preparar o café, Clary. -Ela disse se aproximando da comida muito interessada.

_Clary não prepara o café que Sr.Snape e você comem. O Sr.Snape prepara. –Clary disse, saindo do quarto, deixando-a parada encarando a porta um pouco desacreditada.

Snape adentrou a sala de aula poucos minutos adiantado, após sair do escritório diretorial de Dumbledore. Ele ignorava os alunos que já esperavam a porta, e adentrou, se sentando a sua mesa, e direcionando seu olhar até um livro em suas mãos, sentindo os minutos passarem, sem ouvir um ruído sequer dos alunos que chegavam à sala. Ele suspirou, encarranco a mesa ocupada por Larissa, e logo avistou os olhos de Harry voltados a ela.

Snape inflou o pulmão calmamente, mas não foi capaz de deixar de imaginar o que Lilian pensaria sobre aquela situação? O acharia repugnante? Não... Se soubesse seu real motivo, se soubesse que aquilo era pra poder cumprir a maldita promessa que havia feito a ela, e que tudo que fizera até hoje havia sido pelo amor que sentia por ela até hoje. Lilian saberia que ele daria sua vida pra cumprir a promessa. Faria de tudo para salvar o ingrato Potter, filho de Thiago, porque era o desejo de Lilian, seu único amor.

Snape encarou Harry com ódio, e se levantou, trincando os dentes. Era obrigado a manter seguro Harry Potter, o garoto a qual ele, Severus Snape, havia salvo a vida no primeiro ano, e desde então odiou seu “salvador”, exatamente como o porco Thiago. Por mais que Severus tentasse, não conseguia compreender o motivo que havia levado Lilian, doce e inteligente, a se casar com Thiago Potter, idiota e insuportável.

Era noite, e Larissa andava agarrada a um livro, olhando seus pés, um pouco desanimada. Seus pensamentos eram simples: Casaria com seu pior professor. Era jovem e largaria sua juventude para ficar com alguém que sequer suportava. Odiava Severus Snape e em alguns dias estaria presa a ele para sempre, por um motivo que, quanto mais lembrava, mais raiva acumulava em seu peito.

Os pensamentos foram bruscamente arrancados da jovem ao ser puxada para de baixo de uma escada. Ela ergueu os olhos rápido, procurando quem a havia levado de seus pensamentos para de baixo de uma escada empoeirada e cheia de teias de aranhas tão bruscamente e tão de repente.

_Rony! O que houve?-Ela perguntou encarando o ruivo confuso. Ele olhava para fora da escada, se certificando que não haviam sido vistos, parecendo realmente importante aquilo.

_Acha que eu não percebi?- Ele perguntou se virando. - Larie, você anda se esquivando da pergunta, fica nervosa. Aconteceu algo lá, não foi? –Ele disse parando a frente dela. - Algo que você não quer que saibamos. Hermione esta muito preocupada com os trabalhos e Harry estava preocupado de mais em ser Harry e odiar a Julia, e não nota em você como seu melhor amigo nota. – Rony concluiu, a convencendo de que mentir seria inútil. Larissa queria poder dizer que era mentira, mas não havia como. Rony era seu melhor amigo, e ele tinha esse dom de saber quando ela escondia algo. Foi capaz de suspirar somente, e fechar os olhos.

_Direi a eles que foi, talvez, apenas um multa e trabalhos forçados por falta de provas... Mas o ministério deu a louca, Rony. Não sei o que passou pela cabeça deles, mas foi um absurdo! – Ela disse balançando as mãos em círculos a sua frente, olhando para baixo, mas sem fixar seu olhar em um ponto específico. –Ele realmente passou dos limites agora, entende? E eu não tive escolha... Eles levaram isso para uma gravidade que não existe!? O que eles fizeram não tem cabimento, e ainda acharam um jeito de encaixar tudo nos padrões das leis...

_Larie... O que foi? Fala logo. –Rony disse impaciente e preocupado.

_Eles disseram que só poderiam anular a decisão para Azkaban com um casamento. –Ela disse mordendo os lábios inferiores, tentando focar o rosto de Rony que se tornava rosa.

_A... A casar? Espera, como assim, casar? Com quem?- Rony a olhava procurando algum sinal que entregasse que aquilo não passava de uma mentira para ele em uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto.- Vamos, Larissa, me diga...-Ele fez a pausa, esperando.

_Com o Professor Snape. –Ela disse, e abaixou o olhar por breves segundos, e quando seu olhar focou novamente no rosto do amigo, se surpreendeu com a capacidade que Rony tinha de se tornar a cada vez um vermelho mais forte.

_Eles lhe obrigaram a casar com o seboso? –Rony tinha a voz um pouco trêmula, e seus olhos desfocados. Larissa não foi capaz de decifrar o que passava na cabeça do amigo, muito menos o que viria a seguir.

_Não exatamente. –Ela disse ainda balançando as mãos. –Quer dizer sim... Não, não exatamente... Rony por favor, não se exalte... Papai e eu, nós recebemos instruções de Dumbledore. – Falou vendo Rony respirar descompassado, tentando inutilmente voltar a sua cor normal, mas sem sucesso. Ele passou seus dedos pelo cabelo, olhando para os lados, tentando assimilar as coisas, mas parecia não obter muito sucesso. Seus olhos pararam sobre os de Larissa.

_E... Como você reagiu?-Ele tentou parecer calmo, se preocupando com o quanto aquilo afetaria e afetava Larissa.

_Como poderia reagir? Achei uma loucura, mas tive que aceitar, e tudo em menos de um dia. –Ela bufou, passando as mãos pelo rosto, e apertando as pálpebras com as pontas dos dedos. Rony suspirou, ainda com os dedos segurando firme seus cabelos e os olhos desesperados por um ponto focal. Ele parecia querer assimilar tudo com calma, e ela suspirou. – Eu... Eu acho melhor irmos, não e?- Ela perguntou, pensando em, talvez, dar um tempo para Rony assimilar aquilo.

_Sim... –Ele disse. - E, foi por isso que estava tão nervosa na aula de Snape. -Ele balbuciou para si mesmo, perdido, e andando. - E foi por isso que ele veio te buscar ontem. - Ele continuava a dizer a si mesmo, e Larissa não teve coragem para interrompê-lo quando se separaram . Rony seguiu para a sala comunal, e Larissa se direcionou a biblioteca, mas sem real interesse de ler qualquer coisa em um momento tenso como o que vivia.

arou. Rony seguiu para uma sala comunal, e Larissa se direcionou à biblioteca, mas sem um real interesse de ler qualquer coisa em um momento tenso como ou como vivia.


	6. Preparção

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ela está nervosa com a chegada do casamento

Nos dias que se seguiram, incrivelmente, Rony não comia com sua exagerada gula. O ruivo dera a brilhante e surpreendente sugestão de um atalho muito pouco usado para as masmorras, onde quase ninguém usava. Além daquilo, Rony evitava falar com qualquer um, principalmente com Larissa. Suas poções se tornavam cada vez mais assustadoras nas aulas, e ele ajudava a mentir sobre o julgamento, afirmando com toda certeza o que Dumbledore também havia recomendado a Larissa.

Com Severus, os dias se tornavam cada vez mais silenciosos. Larissa não criava coragem para dizer uma palavra se quer, sabendo que Snape era alguém com curta tolerância, e o professor não fazia questão alguma de ouvir a voz da jovem, achando no mínimo satisfatório.

Era fim de tarde, e Dumbledore acompanhava Larissa discretamente em Hogsmeade. Eles escorregaram para dentro de uma loja aparentemente vazia, e tiraram suas longas capas. Dumbledore se aproximou elegantemente do balcão, fitando sorridente uma moça de idade, com os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo apertado. Os olhos cansados e castanhos foram ao encontro dos olhos azuis de Dumbledore, sem se surpreender com a presença.

_Um terno, senhor?- Os lábios finos da moça se moveram muito devagar, em quanto os olhos corriam rápidos de um lado para o outro. Talvez analisasse os ternos que cairiam bem em Dumbledore, fitando vez ou outra ternos específicos.

_Viemos à procura de um vestido, mas me encantou aquele terno bruxo rosa claro. –Dumbledore sorriu para a moça, indicando o terno próximo a porta. –Mas, o vestido primeiro. –Ele olhou Larissa, como se pedisse para se aproximar, e ela o fez, desanimada com aquela ideia aparentemente “ridícula”.

_É mesmo necessário, Professor Dumbledore? –Ela perguntou baixo, vagando seu olhar pelas roupas, sem energia ou vontade de se pôr em alguma daquelas extravagâncias.

_Pode não ser seu sonho, mas acho que deva fazer valer a pena. –Ele disse, olhando calmamente à volta analisando os vestidos - E é parte da cerimônia, a vestimenta.

_Bom... Sinceramente, quero um mais simples. –Ela suspirou, tendo que concordar com Dumbledore. Seu dia, no mínimo, deveria ser elegante. Ela vagou o olhar pela loja, e fitou um vestido especifico. Era longo, com as alças de renda, um decote suave e levemente perolado. Havia um laço branco na cintura e suas costas eram abertas, e apesar de tudo, era simples, elegante e lindo.

_Lindo não é? –Comentou a senhora ás costas de Larissa. –Algodão, e é praticamente todo feito de renda. Esta aí há tempos, não sei o porquê, sempre fui encantada com sua simplicidade e capacidade de se tornar especial em qualquer corpo. – Ela passou pelo balcão e parou ao lado de Larissa e balançou a varinha fazendo uma fita a medir ligeiramente. –É, vai servir. –Ela caminhou calmamente em direção ao vestido, e o entregou a Larissa. –É ali, o provador. –Ela indicou a direita. Larissa olhou Dumbledore receosa, mas não o encarou por muito tempo, seguindo ao provador, em quanto a mulher se afastava para o fundo, muito distante deles.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, ela saiu, olhando para baixo, encarando o vestido, e parou um pouco afastada do bruxo, ainda sem o olhar, analisando tudo com cuidado.

_Esplendido. –Falou Dumbledore calmo e sorrindo levemente, e Larissa levou o olhar até Dumbledore. –Severus ira adorar. –Dumbledore disse, e Larissa arqueou as sobrancelhas, achando improvável. –Só não espere que lhe diga isto. É um homem muito grosseiro e fechado, como qualquer um vê. –Ele aconselhou a analisando novamente da cabeça aos pês.

_Achei maravilhoso, Professor. –Ela concluiu se admirando no espelho pendurado á porta do provador. –É elegante, simples e bonito. –Ela sorriu, ao ver que realmente o vestido caia perfeitamente bem, e a tornava uma perfeita mulher. –Professor, crê que este vestido agradará a quase todos? Eu realmente não me encantei por nenhum outro. –Ela continuava a se admirar no espelho.

_Oh, claro, querida. –Ele disse calmamente em quanto seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente. –E, a única pessoa que tem a obrigação de agradar, é a si mesma. – Ele disse mais calmamente, analisando agora os diversos ternos presentes na loja. –Será este? –Dumbledore perguntou, e ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, voltando ao provador. Minutos depois, ela saiu, com o vestido na mão. Dumbledore a esperava, com uma sacola aberta, a qual Larissa colocou o vestido. Dumbledore se direcionou a porta, mas Larissa permaneceu parada, o olhando um pouco confusa.

_Professor, não vamos pagar? –Ela questionou, ainda o olhando curiosamente.

_Oh, Não, não. É um presente de seu padrinho, Rony, e Sirius. –Ele sorriu brevemente e voltou a andar, não deixando espaço para que ela o questionasse ou sequer tentasse.

Era noite do dia anterior ao seu casamento. Ela se sentava á poltrona, muito quieta e se mantinha o mais distante que conseguia de seu professor. Diferente das noites anteriores, não se trancara no quarto lendo algo. Ela se sentava ali, enchendo seu pulmão totalmente a cada minuto, em uma tentativa inútil de falar com o homem, que parecia realmente não a perceber ali.

_Professor. –Ela se forçou a falar, sentindo o frio em sua barriga doer, e o medo se tornar uma forte irritação em seu corpo, que ardia. O homem levou seu olhar sem brilho e severo a ela, como se a desafiasse a continuar o que quer que ela tivesse a dizer. –Professor... Eu queria que o senhor me dissesse... Pesquisei bastante, e não achei nenhuma... Hum... O que o senhor pretende fazer com as Núpcias Bruxa? –Ela questionou direto, com medo de enrolar e acabar perdendo a coragem que já não lhe era dada com muito vigor.

_Ora, senhorita –Snape riu sarcástico com a sobrancelha arqueada.- achei que já era de seu conhecimento o que acontecia em uma Núpcias Bruxas quando questionou a primeira vez. –Sua risada arrogante ecoou pelas masmorras. –É uma pergunta de extrema burrice para alguém que afirma que pesquisou sobre o assunto, o que eu acho extremamente desnecessário para alguém que tenha um conhecimento, no mínimo, aceitável. –Seu sarcasmo era reforçado a cada palavra, e ela tinha uma leve ideia do que viria depois daquela breve pausa feita pelo professor. - Mas vejo que não a tem. Pretendo fazer o que se faz normalmente em umas Núpcias Bruxas. –Ele levou olhar de volta ao seu livro, dando por si, o assunto encerrado.

_Mas professor...

_Não tem “mas”. –Ele fechou o livro bruscamente, se levantando e encarando ameaçadoramente os olhos verdes da jovem. –Ou por um acaso a senhorita tem medo do que eu possa fazer? O que eu possa não, o que vou fazer. –Ele se corrigiu mostrando todo seu domínio sobre tudo que acontecia. - Grifinória idiota, não há como pular esta parte. Se existisse um meio, já o teria feito. Não me agrada nem um pouco tocar o corpo de uma pirralha burra como você. Creio que será um arrependimento lastimável em minha vida. –Ele brandou irritado, com os olhos faiscantes de raiva, enquanto dava a volta, ficando mais próximo da jovem. Larissa prendia a respiração, e involuntariamente se levantou, com medo se virando e dando passos largos e rápidos, se trancando no quarto, sem dizer uma palavra se quer ao professor.

“ Se não precisasse desta Grifinória imunda, já teria um corpo em meu ‘armário’.”- Os pensamentos de Snape, como suas frequentes falas, eram irritados e arrogantes. –“Juro que quando meu serviço estiver completo e esclarecer tudo isso que escondo, vão me pagar. Estas coisas que eles colocam em suas cabeças... Se não tivesse uma finalidade, um proposito real, se não tivesse tudo em mente, enlouqueceria. Graças a Lilian, ainda não o fiz.” – Seus olhos esbanjavam raiva.


	7. Casar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O casamento enfim chega

Era uma sexta na qual não havia aula. O feriado trazia á Larissa uma insegurança exagerada. Estava trancada no quarto o dia todo e não se importava com o que Harry e Hermione achariam do seu sumiço. O horário lhe afligia, e ao ouvir as batidas na porta, se desesperou mais do que devia.

_Srta. Bonnes. -Era a voz de Dumbledore, aliviando o desespero de Larissa. -Permite minha entrada?

_Claro, professor. -Ela disse depressa, suspirando e voltando a analisar-se no espelho de Severus. Larissa achava extremamente ridículo se vestir assim, por um lado. Mas por outro, não gostaria que seu casamento fosse lembrado como algo pior do que já seria, a ser obrigada a casar com alguém que nunca tivera ao menos compaixão.

Dumbledore adentrou o quarto, silencioso e trajando o terno bruxo extravagante e rosa claro, o qual havia admirado na loja. Ele parou ao lado da moça, cujos cabelos estavam presos a um lindo coque frouxo, como o que Hermione fizera no baile do torneio tribruxo, com algumas mechas caídas e uma pequena flor branca presa ao lado. Sua maquiagem não passava de um pequeno retoque e um batom claro.

_Está magnífica. -Dumbledore disse calmamente. -Tem certeza de que não quer contar ao Sr.Potter e a Srta.Granger?

_Tenho professor... Eles surtariam, por mais que eu quisesse que estivessem presentes nesse dia. - Ela suspira triste.

_Entendo. Neste caso, está pronta?

_Como estaria? -Ela suspirou, se virando para o diretor, e logo em seguida dando um leve sorriso. -Fisicamente sim, professor. -Ela disse, se aproximando de Dumbledore.

_Vamos aparatar. -Concluiu o senhor, se virando para frente. -Rony já está lá. Sirius e Remus o acompanharam.

_Professor, sempre achei que não fosse permitido aparatar em Hogwarts. -Ela disse, colocando sua mão sobre a de Dumbledore que permanecia erguida.

-Sendo quem sou, tenho meus privilégios. -Ele sorriu, e na mesma hora, aparataram. Larissa sentia um extremo desconforto. Sentia que seus órgãos estavam trocando de lugar um com o outro, em uma brincadeira nada agradável. Ela sentiu-se ser puxada definitivamente á uma sala. Estavam em uma sala, e sabia muito bem que estava dentro do ministério, e que só era possível aparatar ali pois seus nomes estavam reservados ao salão.

_Oh, achei que não chegariam. -Sirius disse se levantando, acompanhado de Remus e Rony.

_Vamos andando? -Perguntou Dumbledore, olhando Remus e Rony.

_Está maravilhosa, Larissa! -Remus sorriu, a olhando dos pés a cabeça.

_Está linda, Larissa!- Rony sorriu, fechando os olhos. - Uma foto. -Ele segurou uma câmera antiga, e esperou que, com um sorriso discreto, Larissa se ajeitasse e tirasse a foto.

_Obrigada, Rony... -Ela disse, sorrindo. -Obrigada, Padrinho. -Completou, olhando para Remus. Eles assentiram, com sorrisos fracos e, junto a Dumbledore, passaram pela porta. Após saírem, Larissa se jogou à poltrona, com as mãos tampando o rosto.

_O que fui arrumar, Sirius? -Ela lamentou, imaginando como poderia ter tido a má-sorte de estar naquele lugar, casando-se com Severus Snape por coisas que nem ao menos faziam sentido ou que pudesse, por simples lógica, ter feito. Sirius se ajoelhou á frente da menina, tirando suas mãos do rosto juvenil.

_Esta tudo bem. Lhe prometo que Severus não encostará um dedo em você para lhe machucar. Não te colocaria aqui se não fosse melhor do que ir para Azkaban... Acredite em minha palavra, Azkaban é o inferno na terra. -Ele deu um sorriso tímido a ela, e ela se sentiu confortável com as palavras de Sirius, dando-lhe um breve selinho, e o abraçando.

_Sei disto... Mas não será nada fácil dividir meu tempo, minha privacidade e... Meu corpo com ele. -Ela suspirou ainda abraçada com Sirius.

_Sei que não será, mas estarei aqui para lhe dar todo o apoio... Agora, devemos ir. -Sirius se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. Larissa encarou a mão grossa de Sirius, e a agarrou se levantando. -Larissa, você está, sem dúvida, maravilhosa com este vestido. Sem equívoco algum, é a mulher mais bonita que já vi. -Ele sorriu, estendendo o braço, e ao sentir Larissa o agarrar, saiu pela porta.  
  


Sirius e Larissa passaram pelo portal, e Severus não se surpreendeu ao ver Sirius acompanhar Larissa até a frente, cumprimentando Severus com a cabeça, e parando ao lado de Remus. Severus mudou seu olhar para as vestes da garota, tendo que admitir ao seu interno que estava elegante. Larissa fizera o mesmo, se surpreendendo com o terno que o professor usava. Era, como sempre, preto. Notou que todos ali usavam ternos trouxas, a não ser Dumbledore. Notou que se faziam presentes Molly e Arthur Weasley, que trajavam roupas elegantes e discretas, apesar de segunda mão. Notou presente também Alastor Moody, e inconvenientemente uma senhora que anotava algo para o ministério. Ela se sentira feliz por ter os membros mais próximos, e que exerciam um papel grande em proteger a Harry e eles estarem ali, mas se sentiu triste por seus dois amigos não se fazerem presentes.

-Aqui, hoje, nos fazemos presentes para testemunhar a união por completo destas almas. - A voz de Dumbledore ecoa pela sala, radiante. -A partir de hoje, dividirão a vida em prol do amor. -Severus sentiu uma extrema vontade de debochar de tal fala ,mas não o fez. Sabia bem que era parte do texto para a cerimônia. -E por meio da magia, os uniremos aqui, para que sejam um só. -Dumbledore continuou, e a frente deles, balançou a varinha, e brevemente algumas luzes brancas permaneceram flutuando ao lado de Larissa e Snape. -A partir deste momento, começaremos a uni-los. Peço que o pai da Srta. Black se aproxime. - Dumbledore disse, e Sirius se aproximou novamente.

O olhar de Severus focou Dumbledore, á espera de que ele corrigisse o nome ,mas, ao terminar, Severus associou o nome a quem acompanhava Larissa. Como poderia, ela, ser uma Black filha de Sirius se sempre estivera registrado como Bonnes? O olhar de Severus agora parou em Sirius, ainda tentando decifrar o que havia perdido.

"Como pode, uma Black? Como pode Dumbledore não me informar!" -Severus pensava raivoso, mas tentava deixar sua raiva no consciente. Tinham que terminar ainda naquele fim de tarde. Preocupar-se-ia com aquilo depois. - "Velho idiota! O farei engolir os dentes.". Severus esticou a mão para Larissa que, receosa, fez o mesmo. Logo, Sirius colocou suas duas mãos sobre as deles, sem tocá-los.

_Sirius Black, a partir deste momento você entrega sua filha, Larissa Black a este homem, Severus Snape?

_Eu, Sirius Black, entrego minha filha, Larissa Black, aos cuidados de Severus Snape, na esperança de que ele cuide, proteja, e a respeite, mesmo em momentos tristes, momentos de pobreza , assim como na doença. Em tempos tenebrosos ou não. -Sirius disse alto e firme, e foi possível escutar o fungado de Molly no mesmo momento em que uma pressão se tornou visível em suas mãos.

_Você, Severus Snape, se compromete a fazer o máximo para cumprir estes desejos de Sirius Black, apresentado agora a você? - Dumbledore falou, se direcionando ao professor, que mantinha seu olhar fixo nos olhos de Larissa, que era obrigada a fazer o mesmo.

_Eu, Severus Snape, me comprometo com Larissa Black a dar o melhor de mim para cuidar, proteger, respeita-la, mesmo em momentos tristes, de pobreza, assim como na doença, em tempos tenebrosos ou não, como deseja seu pai, Sirius Black. -A pressão rondou suas mãos novamente.

_Você, Larissa Black, se compromete a fazer o máximo para dar a Severus Snape o mesmo que ele se compromete á você? -Dumbledore se direcionou a jovem.

_Eu, Larissa Black, me comprometo com Severus Snape á dar o melhor de mim para cuidar, proteger, respeitá-lo, mesmo em momentos tristes, de pobreza, assim como na doença e em tempos tenebrosos ou não, como deseja meu pai , Sirius Black, a mim. -Ela terminou, não se importando com a onda de pressão. Sirius retirou a mão e, entregou a ambos os anéis a qual escolheu para, não só fazer seu simples papel, mas também representar o amor. Logo após, fez um aceno de varinha, novas luzes brancas surgiram. Sirius voltou ao seu lugar, e continuou a assistir a cerimônia em silêncio.

_Estes anéis representam não só o casamento físico mas também, como escolha de Sirius Black, a representação do que há de mais mágico e místico em nosso mundo, o amor, e a própria decisão de dividir algo tão importante como a vida e a alma com outra pessoa. -Dumbledore disse, e eles ergueram os anéis.

"Que seja feita desse objeto, o nosso amor e a continuidade de nosso casamento." - E novas luzes surgiram. Severus tomou delicadamente a mão de Larissa, e encaixou o anel em seu dedo, e Larissa repetiu a ação, com muito receio.

_Peço a todos os presentes que ergam as mãos, e repitam "Eu sou testemunha deste casamento, e pelas leis mágicas, que estão acima do compreender humano, como testemunhas, entregamos a eles nosso apoio." -Pediu Dumbledore, Entregando a Larissa uma taça de vinho. Os presentes ergueram uma das mãos, e repetiram as palavras de Dumbledore, enquanto a aluna, ainda sem desviar o olhar do homem á sua frente, tomou um longo gole do liquido, e entregou a taça á ele, que fez o mesmo, sentindo o gole queimar a sua garganta, e uma energia percorrê-lo incessantemente. -Severus, Beije a noiva. - Dumbledore disse, e ergueu as duas mãos, e várias cordas finas se formaram da palma de suas mãos cansadas, e se conectaram as luzes.

Larissa não tivera mais tempo para ver o que aconteceria. Sentiu seu professor se aproximar, e se curvar alguns poucos centímetros, colando seus lábios, Seus olhos se fecharam e , por mais que não quisesse, permitiu que o beijo se aprofundasse. Larissa não sabia dizer se o frio que percorria sua barriga era devido ao beijo maravilhoso ou á sensação da, agora, grande bola de luz os envolvendo. Severus tomava cuidado, se detendo a não explorar mais do que seria necessário a boca da jovem, mas se sentiu muito interessado em aprofundar o beijo bem mais do que seria aconselhável. Eles se afastaram sentindo a luz se desfazer e, ela, corada, desviou o olhar.

_Agora, são marido e mulher. -Dumbledore disse, sorrindo levemente.

Severus pigarreou de leve, erguendo o braço para que ela o segurasse, e eles seguiram até a senhora, que os esperava próximo a Sirius.

_Assinem, por favor. -Ela pediu secamente. Severus, sem deixar que Larissa soltasse seu braço, assinou rápido seu nome, e entregou a caneta para que Larissa fizesse o mesmo. Assim que o último nome fora escrito, eles se viraram para a porta e seguiram, adentrando a pequena sala, e, sem avisar, Severus aparatou com ela.


	8. Núpcias bruxa

Eles desaparatam em uma sala muito espaçosa. Larissa olhou a volta. Era um chalé de madeira, porém extremamente grande, com móveis de extremo bom gosto. Seus olhos vagaram pelas portas de vidro. Havia algo parecido com uma pequena praia, envolto de grandes muros feitos pela própria natureza. Era mais do que perfeito para um final de semana.

_Como? –Snape brandiu muito mais do que alto, fazendo ecoar sua voz assustadora por toda a casa, fazendo Larissa saltar para trás. – Como, por Merlin, como és uma Black?! –Snape disse novamente segurando firme qualquer coisa que havia apanhado em cima da mesa. Larissa ficou paralisada. Não sabia se era seguro se mover, e mesmo se fosse, não conseguiria o fazer. Suas pernas tremiam descontroladamente, e seus olhos cresciam mais a cada instante.

_Foi... Por isto que eu fui condenada... Não podiam mudar meu nome a não ser que... –Ela na conseguiu terminar a frase. O objeto de porcelana que, uma vez na mão de Snape, foi lançado a parede, passando rápido ao lado da jovem, que gritou fino, se encolhendo.

_Não me venha com esta! – Berrou Snape. –Sei muito bem que foi condenada por tortura! – Não mudara seu tom por um minuto se quer. –Dumbledore se vera comigo, por ocultar algo tão significativo como isso por anos! –Os olhos do homem eram puro ódio. – E ainda, filha daquele maldito! –Ele se apoderara de um novo objeto. Os olhos faiscantes pousaram novamente em Larissa. –Saia daqui! –Ele ergueu um dedo fino, apontando para uma direção, e dado a deixa, sem recuar nem um segundo se quer, ela foi, veloz. Abriu a porta, sem hesitação, e entrou a fechando, e se assustando mais uma vez com o barulho do objeto sendo quebrada na porta a qual havia vindo. Fora quase impossível não ouvir os passos raivosos de Snape de um lado para o outro.

Larissa escorregou pela porta, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Sentia medo de seu professor, mas, além daquilo, sentia medo do que ele havia dito.

“Esta acusação não esta correta! Assim como o julgamento imbecil do ministro sobre este assunto! Nunca, eu repito, nunca torturei ninguém!” – Seus pensamentos não se aquietavam. Aquela noite a torturava incessantemente. Não sabia como o ministério havia chegado àquela conclusão. Não havia motivos para fazer aquilo, contudo, acabara em um julgamento, tendo do desespero de seu pai, e como advogado, seu padrinho, Remus Lupin.

Os minutos vagaram e, os passos foram diminuindo até se cessarem. Ela respirou fundo, tomando em seu peito, toda a coragem que conseguia para se levantar. Abriu lentamente a porta, e vira o professor sentado à poltrona, olhando fixamente a parede e esfregando seu queixo com dois dedos. Olhou a volta, e avistou três do que um dia foram enfeites de porcelana. Ela suspirou, e juntou os cacos do vaso azul, sem direcionar o olhar ao professor, que não havia sequer mudado de posição.

_Reparo. –Ela disse com sua varinha em punho, e os cacos se juntaram, voltando a ser um belo vaso. Ela o locou no lugar, e seguiu o mesmo ato com os dois outros vasos. Ela suspirou, finalmente olhando o professor, que permanecia imóvel, com exceção de seus dedos. –Não torturei ninguém, professor. Papai, na época em que Harry nasceu, ele teve que me esconder. Registrou-me como Bonnes, e seus planos eram que, assim que aquilo cessasse um pouco, que Você-Sabe-Quem parasse de procurar por Harry, ele me registraria... Mas não aconteceu. Papai foi preso, e, a mim, foi deixado uma carta. Visitei papai naquele lugar horrendo sem que contassem a ninguém por anos, somente eu e Remus, até que ele fugiu. Achei... Achei mesmo que Ele estava atrás de Harry, mas no fim, não estava. Duvidei de meu pai, que havia me dado provas suficientes para acreditar em suas palavras. Mas, depois de libertado, já era tarde de mais para que me registrasse. –Ela fez uma pausa. -Estávamos na época desta investigação de falsidade ideológica quando esta maldita acusação de que torturei alguém veio a tona. A procura de algo para nos livrarmos do ministério que insistia nos punir por algo tão ridículo, acabamos por diminuir por falta de provas e descuidado por parte do ministério... Então, juntou estas acusações e hoje estou aqui. –Os olhos de Snape desviaram ao encontro da jovem, mas sua expressão continuava a mesma. Ele voltou a olhar para frente.

Larissa bufou baixo, fechando os olhos de vagar. Snape se levantou e caminhou ate o quarto. Ela abriu os olhos e encarou o homem de terno. Estava realmente elegante. Em passos curtos e medrosos, Larissa o seguiu. Ao passar da porta, sentiu mais medo do que antes. Snape estava parado, de pé, a olhando.

_Sei o que precisamos fazer. –Ele disse, e Larissa queimou por dentro. "Não farei nada que não queira.", ela ouviu sua voz apos alguns segundos, e prendeu a respiração. "Apenas diga e eu irei parar". Sabia que não estava pronta, porém, sabia o quanto era necessário. Sua boca entreabriu, e seus olhos fixaram os olhos negros do professor. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar internamente.

“O que fui fazer de minha vida?”

Ela sentiu o calor do corpo de Severus se aproximar. Os dedos gélidos do homem tocaram seu queixo e logo, e logo ela sentiu os lábios finos pressionarem os dela. Larissa se sentia perdida. Não sabia o que fazer, no auge de sua adolescência. Snape, sem pedir passagem, aprofundou o beijo e, mesmo que não sentisse real vontade de fazer aquilo, era dono de um beijo delicioso.

“Porque sou obrigada a fazer algo de tanta repulsa?”

Hesitante, ela colocou a mão sobre o ombro direito, muito de vagar, com medo. Era mais do que estranho estar ali, prestes a se entregar para seu professor e, mais ainda, para alguém a quem não depositava seu amor. Afastou estes pensamentos de sua cabeça e, sentiu-se encostada a parede, notou o quanto era inexperiente. Nunca havia tocado o corpo de um homem com a intenção de algo mais intimo, porém, ali, seria obrigada a fazê-lo.

“Não quero continuar. Devo retribuir o que sei que não esta sendo me dado de bom grado?”

Snape escorregou suas mãos para a cintura de Larissa, e a apertou de leve com as mãos sem separar o beijo calmo. Ele sentia seu corpo começar a responder a ação, e a pressionou contra a parede, tentando focar-se no que tinha de mais erótico em sua mente, sentiu-se aquecer rapidamente. Ele a pressionou mais contra a parede, eliminando qualquer espaço a volta de seus corpos que os mantinham um centímetro se quer separados, e, ao sentir o gemido abafado de Larissa, o calor aumentou sobre seu corpo. Ele se separou brevemente da moça, tomando ar, e a levantando do chão, segurando firmemente suas cochas, e a se virando para a cama. Durante o breve trajeto, Snape tomou os lábios de Larissa novamente, e, ao ser jogada a cama, não resistiu a mais um gemido.

“Seja forte. Não pode ser tão ruim assim. Como pessoa, talvez sim...”

_Srta. Black, sou um homem com desejos carnais, não me provoque. –Ele sussurrou, com a expressão vaga, porem, prazerosa. Ele escorregou seus dedos pelo paletó sem muita demora, se livrando junto com a gravata e o colete.

“Merlin, me ajude!”

Os olhos de Larissa vagaram pela pele branca de Snape, que permanecia parado, esperando. Seu corpo era composto de cicatrizes, mas todas encaixavam perfeitamente em seu corpo, notando especificamente três em seu peito, que deia as unhas de Lupin em sua lua cheia, a qual Snape havia se posto entre ela e o lobisomem. Não pode deixar de notar o que as vestes pesadas, que Snape insistia em vestir, escondiam um corpo quase que bem definido.

“O que Snape faz para isso? O que EU fiz para isso?”

O que estava acontecendo? Ela fechou os olhos, absorvendo tudo que acontecia a sua volta. Não conseguia assimilar aquilo. Estava indo para a cama com o temido e cruel Severus Snape. Seus pensamentos foram arrancados de sua cabeça ao sentir os lábios finos de Snape em seu pescoço, em quanto os dedos gélidos tocavam suas costas, a procura do zíper oculto. Sem demora, ele escorregou o vestido pelos ombros da jovem. Ele se conteve em admirar o corpo seminu e juvenil de Larissa, e tendo a admitir como homem que o corpo fazia jus ao que poderia imaginar, e que a lingerie branca bordada com rendas caia perfeitamente na jovem, a tornando um atrativo sexual de magnifico porte.

“É agora? Morgana, sei que tenho que fazer, e que Snape é um homem experiente, mas se houver algum jeito, me tire daqui.”

Os dedos compridos de Snape vagaram pelo seu proprio zíper, sem demorar a se livrar de sua calça. Larissa não se surpreendeu ao ver que a parte de baixo das vestes de Snape totalmente negra. Snape desceu seus lábios vorazes até os da menina, e com as mãos, a livrando de seu sutiã e se demorando a admirar por alguns segundos os seios redondos e fartos, a livrou-a de sua calcinha, a deixando totalmente exposta.

Snape sabia muito bem que fica-la olhando por mais tempo traria um desconforto enorme, então, sem querer se demorar, se livrou da única peça de roupa que lhe restava agora, e mesmo que por breves segundos, Larissa levou seu olhar curioso ate a intimidade do professor, que sem deixar-lhe escapar um instante a mais se quer, colou seu corpo ao dela.

_Acalme-se e relaxe. –Ele murmurou, e se encaixou entre ela, que fechou os olhos forte, imaginando se Severus tinha a consciência de que era a primeira vez que se deitava com um homem. Com os olhos ainda fechados, segurando as roupas de cama com força em quanto mordia seus lábios vorazmente, com medo da dor, ela sentiu algo em sua entrada, e de vagar, Severus se afundou, sentindo, em um certo momento, as unhas de Larissa cravarem em seus braços, tentando de algum modo, amenizar a dor.

Severus chegou ao fim e aguardou por alguns segundo. A expressão da jovem não havia amenizado, muito pelo contrario, havia piorado conforme Snape começava seus movimentos e, a cada vez, o aumentava. As unhas enterravam-se mais e mais em Severus , sem piedade alguma. A velocidade já se diferenciava extraordinariamente das primeiras estocadas e, finalmente, a dor foi se esvaindo e dando espaço a uma sensação engraçada.

Seus olhos abriram ao sentir o cabelo de Snape roçar em seu rosto. Snape mantinha os olhos fechados, sem força-los, respirando descompassadamente, em quanto se apoiava na cama macia, próximo aos ombros de Larissa. Era possível ver com clareza as veias pulsantes na testa do professor, mas, pela primeira vez, não era de raiva. Era prazeroso possuir alguém tão apertada quanto ela era.

As estocadas se tornavam cada vez mais vorazes, em quanto o suor escorria por seu corpo, e seu cabelo acompanhava seu movimento impactante, e Larissa, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia segurar todos os gemidos que insistiam em quererem ser ouvidos. As estocadas de Snape pareciam mais violentas a cada instante até que uma energia de grande porte percorreu por ele, inflando cada veia que havia em seu corpo, sentindo que chegaria a seu ápice. Seu corpo tremeu, e seus músculos se contraíram, e ele saiu, derramando seu liquido sobre a cama, respirando muito fundo.


	9. Pós-núpcias

Larissa se apoiava nas paredes escorregadias do banheiro, deixando a água morna atravessar seu copo, a espera que as memórias fossem levadas de seu corpo para o ralo. Estava ali há minutos, tentando a todo custo não reviver o que acontecerá pouco tempo, insistindo em classificar o ocorrido como algo repulsivo. Mas ela havia consentido. Era tudo com seu consentimento.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos, finalmente se dando por vencida. Suas mãos tatearam a parede, a procura da chave, em quanto à outra puxava sua toalha. Ela se secou, de costas para o espelho. Não sabia o que passava em sua cabeça, e não desejava decifrar aquilo. Vestiu-se, vagando sua mente muito distante dali, e saiu. Não se surpreendeu ao ver a porta do quarto a qual havia saído a algum tempo atrás, trancada. Não se sentia mal por isso.

Adentrou ao outro quarto, muito diferente, porém igualamente de bom gosto. Era também tão confortável quanto o outro, e lhe dava a liberdade de se jogar espaçosa naquela cama, abraçando fortemente o travesseiro. Sentia que demoraria horas para dormir, relembrando o que havia feito junto a seu segundo pior inimigo, e o quanto se sentia suja por aquilo.

O dia havia amanhecido cedo para a jovem. Ela se sentava na areia macia, abraçada aos joelhos, em quanto olhava fixamente as ondas graciosas se quebrarem e tentavam inutilmente alcançar seus pés descalços. Não sabia a quanto tempo estava ali, e em se importaria tão cedo, se seu estomago não reclamasse ao sentir o cheiro do café.

Apoiou-se nos braços, deixando que por mais alguns segundos a brisa fresca acariciasse seu rosto. Erguendo seu corpo da areia, admirou uma ultima vez o mar, e arrastou seus pés pela areia até a porta de vidro. Ela esfregou os braços, muito nervosa, e agradeceu ao ver a cozinha vazia. Havia leite morno, café e suco de abobora. Havia também torradas com manteiga, maças, pães quentes e queijo.

Ela se sentou a mesa, apoiando a cabeça em sua mão esquerda, e com a direita puxou um prato para si, separando um dos pães com queijo e o suco de abóbora, despedaçando o pão a medida que ia comendo, ainda apoiada a mão esquerda. Bufou ao lembrar que passaria mais um dia na casa, com Snape.

Snape se sentava a poltrona da biblioteca, segurando seu livro, e degustando uma taça de vinho. Nem ao menos se importava com o que havia acontecido, sabendo que deveriam te-lo feito como e principalmente quando o fizeram, mas além disso, se perguntava como ela se sentia. Havia sido frio demais com ela. Mesmo sendo como era, devia ter-lhe dado uma primeira vez, no mínimo, mais prazerosa.

Snape levava o cálice à boca, tentando se sentir menos culpado quando a porta se abriu, e levou seu olhar seco até a presença paralisada. Ela olhava o homem com os olhos arregalados e os lábios separados. Agora sua culpa se aprofundou, ao ver a expressão de vergonha no rosto da jovem. Lembrava-se das outras mulheres que haviam se deitado com ele, e todas chegavam ao ápice, menos ela.

_Eu, ah. Eu... –Ela pressionou os olhos, e fez menção de sair do local, visivelmente nervosa envergonhada, imaginando o que se passava na cabeça de Snape.

_Não irei atrapalhar sua leitura, muito menos desejo relembrar ou reproduzir a noite anterior. –Os olhos negros se voltaram para o Livro no entanto ele continuou. –Para que refresque sua memoria, não foi de meu agrado, e muito menos algo que me orgulhe. Sugiro que ponha em sua cabeça que isto e repugnante para mim, e , sem sombra de duvida, a pior das escolhas de minha vida. –Ele sorriu amargo, sem a olhar. Mostrava-se cada vez mais arrogante, e irreverente.

_Gentileza, às vezes faz bem a um relacionamento. –Ela murmurou de olhos fechados, trincando cada vez mais forte seus dentes, mantendo, a todo custo, uma voz calma e agradável, apesar de seu interno ruir em raiva. –Principalmente quando não é de seu agrado, estar preso a minha pessoa, e eu a sua. –Snape ergueu o olhar a ela, com um sorriso ácido.

_Oh, não se preocupe, terá tempo suficiente para conhecer minha “gentileza” de todas maneiras. Descobrirá que posso ser pior do que isso, e não se deixe levar por sua ingenuidade ridícula nem por algum segundo, não pretendo mudar meu modo de agir pra agradar uma cabeça oca que se iludiu, mesmo que por um milésimo segundo em sua vida miserável, que algum dia encontraria seu amor verdadeiro e se casaria com ele, um homem gentil, bondoso, generoso e agradecido. –Seu sorriso cresceu mais amargamente. –Mas acabou em um pesadelo, não e? Com alguém repugnante, grosseiro, mal-agradecido, amargo e cruel. –Ele balançou sua mão, fazendo com que o vinho fizesse um circulo em seu copo. –Me divirto com sua posição nesta situação. – Ela engoliu em seco, o olhando, se perguntando como alguém poderia ser tão insensível como Severus Snape se mostrava ser.

_Eu –Ela fez uma pausa, inflando o máximo que pode seus pulmões. –Nunca sonhei com um homem perfeito, afinal ninguém pode ser perfeito. Só esperava alguém muito diferente de você, Snape. –Ela seguiu seu caminho, saindo da biblioteca, o deixando ali, ainda sorrindo amargamente com a tentativa inútil de, mesmo que muito pequena de abala-lo, fazendo-a se sentir pior.

Snape olhou para porta, balançando a varinha, e a vendo fechar bruscamente. Ele deixou a taça de vinho sobre a mesa, e fechou os olhos calmamente, e abriu-os novamente, encarando a foto sobre a pagina do livro. Os olhos do professor vagaram nostalgicamente sobre a ruiva, que sorria alegremente, segurando uma rosa. Os olhos da moça, ainda sorridente, olharam para Snape, e ergueu a rosa, oferecendo-o a rosa gentilmente. Ele suspirou, sentindo-se humanamente tolo mais uma vez, vendo a cena da foto se repetir várias e várias vezes, e mesmo que soubesse que aquela ação havia sido para Thiago, sentia que, algum dia, em um universo em que ele, Severus Snape, tivesse feito escolhas diferentes, poderia ter sido para ele, mas todas as suas escolhas o levaram para onde estava; Comensal da morte, com sangue nas mãos, servindo de capacho tanto para Dumbledore tanto para Voldemort, fadado a sofrer nas mãos de Voldemort e proteger o quarteto, o qual deveria e devia dar sua vida pra salvar Potter, que carregava os olhos de Lilian, e todo o resto de Thiago, como sua aparência e sua insistente personalidade exibicionista. Via sua vida seguir em um lado totalmente oposto a qual sonhava, Obrigado a se casar com alguém tão diferente de Lilian, jovem e irritante.

Ele encarou a foto por mais alguns segundos, e sentiu o ódio percorrer seu corpo. Segurou a foto, e lançou o livro longe, em quanto amassava a foto, raivoso, em quanto a despedaçava. Seu rosto expressava a raiva que sentia, observando os pedaços voarem até o chão, e o sorriso de Lilian se danificar. Ele fez uma pausa em seu acesso de raiva, olhando novamente nostálgico a foto destruída. Ouviu-se o barulho do professor se jogando ajoelhado ao lado da foto, e as mãos sobre o rosto, respirando pesadamente, apesar de não chorar, ou nem se quer quere-lo fazer. Os dedos escorregaram até suas bochechas, abrindo espaços para que seus olhos encarassem o estrago, e sem demora, segurou-os em suas mãos, as olhando com vestígio de tristeza. Apertou-as contra seu peito, se recordando de Lilian com clareza.

Snape se levantou do chão, segurando os pedaços da foto, e em um “Reparo” sussurrado, ele guardou a foto em sua veste, e guardou o livro, saindo da biblioteca, com sua postura mais rígida do que antes.


End file.
